fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mirror Mirror on the Wall...
"Who is the one behind it all?" The olden woman stared into her precious mirror with sorrowful eyes. She cared not for herself...It's not like anyone could stand against her as is. But she worried for her little hatchlings. They were like her children. All troubled youths and aspiring mages once forgotten about this world. Underneath her wings, they'd become something of tolerated heroes. Not the most worshipped bunch, especially in the face of those Hydra brats, but wizards who people started to respect nonetheless. The world she wanted to build for them started crumble as the news began to spread outward throughout the continent of Ishgar. Some would call this the curse of strength. The inability to fail. But she knew there was more to life than this. Hell, she always hated those portentous farts. Especially that little hatchling who managed to seduce her way to the top! Baba Yaga was subduing countries when that little bitch was in diapers! The council doesn't embrace magic as the true miracle that it is. After all, not everyone possessed the ability to use it. Perhaps that was why they do what they do. Presiding over both those magically gifted and normal humans in order to feel a false sense of superiority. Baba Yaga closed her fist before tapping the mirror's surface. There's no need to stress over what has been done. She has her nest and hatchlings to take care of. Earlier that Month Baba Yaga walked throughout the streets of Magnolia Town. The closest settlement to the Ruins of Mt. Akobe where the Bracelets of Multiplication were said to be sealed away. Of course this was nothing more than an old folk's tale. But that's what she founded Crow Feet for. To chase these myths and discover the grain of truth hidden within the legends. Speaking of which, infiltrating a mountain of eternal blizzard might've been something Flynn enjoyed. He's not ready for this type of expedition yet. The old crone cackled at the thought of the red hothead continuously complaining about the cold. And besides, that Team Feather were grounded for that little stunt they pulled. Destroying that mining shaft meant that some people might've went hungry. If not for Baba Yaga having to pay a town's worth of a yearly salary to them. She loved those kids...but damn did they cost her a pretty penny. To make matters worst, due to that little debacle, that bitch of a false saint convinced the others to force her to work alongside the Rune Knights. Her case being that this task required the Magic Council's immediate influence and not some "rag-tag" group of thieves. Damned geezers forcing supervision as if she was some senile old hag. Baba Yaga spat at the thought. At least she managed to get her former student to tag along. How disappointed the saint was when she found out that the beautiful Victoria decided to joint he Rune Knights. But she loved that girl and promised to support all her decisions. Besides, the daughter of such a noble house who was actually useful belonged among the other stars in the sky. Enchanting allure mixed with Baba Yaga's strength, the girl reminded Baba Yaga of herself! Truthfully, Baba Yaga wouldn't have let such a rare gem do anything else. Baba Yaga made her way to where she'd meet Victoria. The small witch, dressed in her trademark cloak with a hood cascading her visage, made her way to nice coffee shop near the town's center. She sat down at a table and ordered her favorite Jasmine tea. Victoria's thoughts drifted as she walked, a smug expression bare to the world. She was a Lieutenant now, an officer in one of the Rune Knight's elite units. Just thinking of the title gave Vic a little thrill; she had already sent news of her promotion to the Windsor estate, and with any luck, it would be arriving about now. Victoria could see their faces now, her father proud as a peacock, her mother weeping about where all the time had gone, her brothers trying to take credit for "toughening her up". But this promotion, this was all hers; finally, she was inching close to where she belonged. The Rune Knight then remember why she was out here today, neatly avoiding a ditch in the process. Baba Yaga; how long had it been since she caught up with her mentor? As arrogant as a god and about as powerful too; Baba's confidence alone gave Vic a run for her money. Still, the lieutenant had a soft spot for the saint; she hoped to have the same heady nature when she reached that age. She caught site of the coffee shop, nestled near the city center: the meeting place. Running a hand through her pink locks, Vic dusted off her armor, a muted gleam visible in the autumn sun. She then entered, surveying the establishment before spotting her mentor sitting comforably, a steaming cup of jasmine tea in front of her. "Well well, if it isn't Baya herself," Vic smirked, strolling through space until she reached Yaga's side. Despite radiating smugness, her tone was warm. 'You're late!" Baba Yaga punched Victoria's arm. Much harder than humanly possible from such a frail woman. But that punch was nothing but love. "Those Rune Knights have you sloppy. You know twenty minutes early is on time!" She cackled. She remembered when that shy little girl first came downstairs from her room. She radiated nobility. Which sickened a much younger Baba Yaga. Still, there was something behind those pearly eyes. A golden spirit. And here the future saint stood before her. Baba Yaga pulled out Victoria's seat and then jumped onto hers. Two cups of Jasmine Tea suddenly levitating to their table. "How's everything, little one?" Baba Yaga asked. Her eyes locking onto Victoria's gaze. Something which entire countries warned against allowing. As one's eyes were the mirrors to their soul. But Victoria had fallen victim to that little trick more than enough times. "Yes yes I know. I was just daydreaming about things like...my promotion?" she fired back, her smirk widening into a grin as she rubbed her arm. She sat down, taking the second cup as it floated close to her; a sip would be followed by a happy sigh. "I'm a Lieutenant now, so less time in the trenches and more paperwork. I know that hurts your soul but I'm sure you'll recover," she said. And falling to the gaze again Vic would, though this time it was a bit more voluntary. "Otherwise, I'm just tackling new responsibilities and keeping the commons honest. There's plenty of work for Rune Knights these days. What have you been up to elder?" Baba Yaga chuckled. Of course this girl should be in the trenches! Trenches are where names are made. And in this world, a maiden capable of defeating an army is worth more than a God-Slaying Man. But...at least she would be safe. And besides, generals deserved just as much recognition. Baba Yaga sipped her tea before taking a moment of silence. "I'm proud of you." Baba Yaga said with a warm smile. "Everything's well. My three little troublemakers destroyed another town. But their growth is exceptional! They'll make great treasure hunters one day." She chuckled. But the gentle smile soon vanished into a worrisome stare. "The sainthood isn't treating me as well. There's a little hatchling now that thinks she's the best thing since sliced bread! Why I oughta seal her away into one of my mirrors! Y'know, they don't make magic that grants you humbleness!" Was this an empty threat? No one could tell with Baba Yaga, as the boundaries of her powers were often shown to be nonexistent. "She's threatened by me and will do anything she can to get me off the council." Vic couldn't help but beam a little, feeling validated. Her smirk returned in force. "How much did it cost you this time?" the Rune Knight asked, taking another sip of her tea. Yet, seeing worry creep into Baba's expression caused irritation to appear in Vic's mind. "Best thing since sliced bread you say....and she wants you off the council? Why feel threatened by you? You've been minding your own business all this time." While not familiar with dynamics between Wizard Saints, Victoria was certain that it was very close to nobility; friendly to your face, stab in your back, jostling for the top spot. Cutthroat. "Who is she anyway?" "Ivonne Houdini." A name which seemingly stopped the world around them. The woman whose younger brother operated Fiore's greatest magic academy. A family of scholars and mages who hadn't produced a nonmagical being in generations. Picking a war with the Houdini was often called suicide. They possessed the resources to shut down any noble family. Quite possibly wielding the power to overturn the government itself. But there were whispers. Hushed voices speaking of Crow Feet's own treasury and the rumored connection between Crow's Feet and El Dorado. If there existed anyone with the resources to stand against the Houdini Family, it was the mama crow and her nestlings. "Sometimes it is the silent ones you have to be the most wary of." Baba Yaga said with a wide grinned. "This old crane gets the job done...but I tend not to involve myself in the politics of those old geezers. To her, I'm a wildcard which needs to be destroyed. You'll learn, little Victoria. The world is much more than destructive magic. Sometimes, the greatest spells don't need magic at all." The Houdini. Just hearing that name sent a chill down her spine, while her irritation kicked up several notches. Though it wasn't spoken of often, there was a certain animosity the Windsor held a certain animosity towards that line. Not that they were alone in such sentiments; other nobles spoke about the Houdini at length. The Windsor were just better at keeping their comments to themselves. "Is that so....." Vic said finally, mulling this over. "What's wrong with wildcards? They're essential for keeping people on their toes. Still, what do you plan on doing? Knowing she's coming after you in one way or another, you need to have something in place." Baba Yaga smirked. Of course the infanous Witch had her long string of contingencies. She wouldn't be a Wizard Saint if she didn't. And unlike that little Houdini brat, Baba Yaga had been in countless political wars. Backstabs. Information leaks. She could write a twelve part series about the ins and outs of political war. And part one would be why people feared Wildcards. "People hate the unknown. They hate not knowing how the world is going to move. Especially magic snobs like those Houdinis. They need to know whats gonna happen and when its gonna happen. Where everything is and where it'll be." Baba Yaga sipped her tea before taking a bite out of a piece of bread that had been placed on the table. "You'll understand When you eventually become a Captain and even a Wizard Saint. You belong to order already. But this world is chaos." Baba Yaga wanted to tell her more. Yet recalled the fifth chapter of that book she could write. The importance of understanding the internal struggle of duty and personal emotions. She saw it in Victoria's soul. Baba Yaga knew what was coming... She couldn't force the young maiden to undergo such a burden. So the old crone decided to smirk away the question before hopping off the seat. "Thats enough catching up. We have to find those bracelets." Belong to order.....now that Victoria thought about it, she supposed she did. Noble Family Windsor. Lieutenant of the Rune Knights. Magic Council. Yes, they were all very much invested in order; an order which kept them on top. Wasn't that why she was pursuing higher ranks and greater accolades? To be the best or be among them; and no one liked surprise variables dashing their hopes. She came to as Baba spoke again, turning to the reason why they were gathered. Victoria finished her tea and took a piece of bread, polishing it off rather quickly. "Right. Let's get to it before we find ourselves in bad company." Aint a Mountain High Enough The blizzards of Mount Hakobe were deserving of their infamy. Rough. Brash. Strong enough to freeze the average explorer in under a second. "Legend had it that at one point, these demonic blizzards were used by an ancient village to protect them. A few magically gifted shamans created a magical barrier strong enough to keep the cold out. Allowing them to use nature as their greatest defense." Baba Yaga walked through the harsh winds. Seemingly uneffected by their intense blades. The emerald cloak she wore and the blue one she brought for Victoria possessed a special spell which would keep them warm. "But one of the shamans invoked the wrath of a god after creating two bracelets that would amplify magic power. The shaman hoped to use these bracelets to increase the barriers strength and range. Allowing them expand their boundaries. But the gods were upset that a human would attempt to stand on their level. Thus causing the barriers to be destroyed in an explosion of magical energy. Their entire society was erased. Leaving nothing but frozen ruins." Baba Yaga smiled at Victoria while pointing at the mountain. "Thats where we're going!" Victoria sighed; of course that's where they were going. Baba's eyes were lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. Again, she found herself hoping to have such a boisterous nature when that age. Still, the driving, relentless wind and pounding, blinding snow had her believing that there just might be a god behind all of this. Certainly some force didn't want them to find these bracelets; but here they were going anyways. Vicky couldn't decide if her brothers would be horrified or impressed that they were climbing a mountain in a Nor'easter. She decided she wouldn't tell her mother about this adventure. "Frozen ruins, and angry gods huh. Has anyone else tried reaching this place before??" Vic shouted so she could be heard over the monstrous winds, their howls gaining intensity with each step. "Yeah. But few survive." Baba Yaga answered. "After that, people stopped trying to reach the Hakobe Ruins. Why risk your life over a fairy tale?" Baba Yaga chuckled. The duo continued their trek, climbing over several cliffs and barely making it through a massive avalanche. But a simple spell of reflected light from Baba Yaga turned the oncoming blast of snow into steam. Soon, they reached a cave opening. The silence the exact opposite of the roaring winds outside. The deeper they continued, the darker it became. "Victoria, you alright girly?" Vic shook her head after seeing the avalanche destroying display; that was a Wizard Saint for you. It demonstrated how far she had to go to reach that summit. "I'm fine Baya; Rune Knights made me a smidgen less pampered than I used to be," Vic responded, smirking as she hauled herself over another cliff edge. Part of her was glad she left the armor behind; it would only weigh her down and inhibit her movement, two things she could do without. "How are your old bones holding up?" "Better than yours!" Baba Yaga boasted. She scrunched her her arm, flexing her biceps which surpassed most her age. It should be impossible for someone that old to be able to actually have muscles like they were still in their early forties. She returned back to her cloak and made her way deeper into the cave. Her massive eyes reflecting beams of light in order to illuminate the darkness. A sudden whisper. The cave began to shake. Grumble. As if the mountain was alive and hungry. Baba Yaga pulled her arm out to stop Victoria. "We're getting closer." A sudden roar from a massive worm which emerged from the darkness ahead. Its mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. It lunged at the two woman in hopes of tasting the delicious meat it lacked for so long. She started to make a face at Baba before the shaking caused her to frown, hand immediately on her sword. Vic couldn't help but feel a tinge of disappointment as a large worm emerged; that is, until it opened its mouth, revealing a dizzying array of deathly sharp teeth. Her weapon drawn, she leveled horizontal and vertical slashes at the beast, aiming to cut it into pieces before it did the same to them. But it was for naught. She wasn't the first sword wielding intruder in this giant worm's cave. And surely wouldn't be the last. It skillfully maneuvered its mouth so that the giant teeth acted as a sword. Clashing and repelling her own swings. It followed by shooting a massive glob of sign at Victoria. Extremely thick and sticky. Baba Yaga kept her eyes locked on her former student. Providing enough light for her to continue fighting. But why interfere? She needed to make sure this girl was given a promotion because she deserved it. Those noble obsessed bureaucrats tend to overlook qualifications. Something which often causes unqualified people to plunge into deadly situations. She backed up as the glob careened toward her, running calculations through her mind. A simple sword swing? Likely ineffective and would probably take her and the blade out of commission. She could cut if she ran ethernano through her sword, but that would only spread the substance, which could lead to problems later, given how sticky it looked. Not to mention bystanders; sure Baba was a Saint, but that was still her teacher. The woman held her free hand up as the glob arrived, a magic circle in front of her palm solidifying into a mirror with a peerless reflective surface. The glob would be sent the way it came upon colliding with the constructed mirror. The globs splattered across from the force of the mirror. Reflected itself to the nearby walls. A powerful spell indeed! Angered, the giant worm shot out a razor sharp tongue. It flew past the mirror and took a sudden u shape path. Aiming to completely impale the mage from behind and pull her into its mouth. She snapped her fingers. The initial mirror duplicated itself, now appearing at her back as well. Vic would hear just how sharp the tongue was, as she listened to glass shatter. Yet, she smiled. "Activate: Seven Years' Bad Luck. Since you were trying to put me on a spit...." A magic circle activated from the broken mirror, just as the tongue was about to touch her back. "The equal and opposite reaction would be your own impalement right? Let's do that." as she said this, the magic circle glowed, triggered. Few times in recorded history did a student successfully split off from a mentor. Usually, students tend to build upon the teacher's foundation. But they tend to become lesser duplicates. A total lack of individuality. However, before Baba Yaga's own eyes, Victoria managed to create a spell which managed to somehow surpass her own reflective capability. The spells which she passed onto Victoria utilized the basis of Magic Power to replicate the spell that enter her mirror. And from there, the spell is returned using her own magic power as a source. Successfully replicating the spell itself. She can alter the formula of the spell in order to duplicate physical force as well. Yet Victoria...somehow...created a spell capable of reflecting actuality exactly. A reality reflecting spell! The power of a noble trained by a saint! Baba Yaga jumped as the worm's body fell limp. An invisible force ripping through its insides. Bifurcating it horizontally. Blood exploding from its mouth. The old crone dashed to Victoria and smiled. "Where the hell did that spell come from?!" Honestly, Vic had wanted to save the spell for later, but now had been a good time as any to show her teacher just what she had been working on. The best part: it went through without a cinch. "It came to me in a dream," was Victoria's cheeky response, even as a thrill went through her upon seeing how ecstatic Baba was. "Honestly, though, it was for the reality that as strong as my mirrors can be, there's always the possibility they could be broken. So I began hypothesizing about how to make consequences for someone breaking them. After all, how can I protect my subordinates if I can't protect myself?" Waterfalls fell from Baba Yaga's eyes. Causing the light radiating from them to distort into a myriad of colors. How proud she was of this girl! Such a thought process...She would surely become a Wizard Saint. Though the old crone prayed it was in her lifetime. "I'm so proud of you!" Baba Yaga screamed, jumping on Victoria in a gigantic hug. "Such a magnificent spell! God you'll run the Rune Knights soon enough." Victoria stumbled a bit before righting herself, returning the hug. The heartfelt compliments from Baba struck a chord with the Rune Knight, used to her teacher's sass. "I know, I'm amazing; thank you for noticing," came Vic's smirking reply, done to cover her flustered state. "Well, now that's out of the way, let's be on our way too. No telling what other surprises are in store if we sit around." The worms body made an impact onto the ground that reverberated throughout the entirety of the caverns. Green seeped from the ceiling, the murky cavernous liquid plopping against the cold grounds of Mt. Hakobe, quite the majestic environment. As the liquids hit the ground, it went from its standard green color to a series of others. The ground was slowly being painted in these marvelous hues. Spreading inch by inch. “Visitors have we?” An old man appeared, scratching his beard. “Whats a filthy hag and a young lady doing in these types of conditions?” He inquired, sighing briefly. “Come with me. I’ll offer you some hot chocolate.” The man walked, his foot caused the liquid beneath to ripple. Almost as if it were the trigger, the entirety of the cold and empty cavern shifted. It trees seemed to spring to life, a pond with fish joyously leaping from the water. And a cabin, which the man had approached. “Stop being slow you elderly trash! Use that youthful athleticism young lady!” He ordered, unaware of both Baba’s and Victoria’s status. "Ohohoho what do we have here?" She asked jokingly. Baba Yaga turned to the mysterious man who appeared before them. Age taught her to be wary around strangers. Especially one whose magical ability bordered the power of giving life. But countless men have attempted to use that as a trick. An illusion to mask their true intention. So she blinked and met his gaze. Attempting to look into the man's eyes. As one's eyes were the reflection of the soul. "And what if we don't?" Baba Yaga inquired teasingly. Victoria bristled at the newcomer. The nerve!! Who did this old fart think he was to order them around? "I'm sorry, but we haven't been introduced. Who, pray tell, are you?" while Baba's tone was teasing, Victoria's came out tart, bordering on snappish. She did not move from where she was standing. "ooooh, too old to take a young man's refuge then, huh you old bag of bones!" The man spat at Baba, a green liquid plopping onto the floor. Baba's glare into the man's eyes revealed little to nothing. His soul, for a lack of better words, was a mass and ruin of ink and formless blobs. Each blob noticed something peering among them, but weren't quite sure what it was. All in unity, they turned to face where they felt Baba's intrusion, their body-less forms and purple eyes observing the presence. "Who am I? Well if I'm honest with you, I don't quite remember my name. It's been so long since I was asked that question." He turned to Victoria, acknowledging her question. "Pray tell, Pray Tell. I like that. From this day forward, I shall be known as Pray Tell! I must thank the gorgeous youth of this young lady for gifting me with such an amazing name!" Victoria blinked slowly. Exactly how long had this fool been living here? While she had met eccentric characters (and liked very few of them), this man seemed positively mad. Not to mention not even knowing one's own name. She stared at the green liquid on the floor, not wanting to know what actually was. "I see," she said finally, "Exactly why are you here?" Victoria threw Baba a questioning look as if to say "Is he all there?". Baba Yaga eyes closed for a brief second. Those blobs were definitely different from what she was used too. Even demons had memories. But this thing, it seemed as if madness comprised a majority of his soul. She smirked while meeting Victoria's gaze with a slight smirk. One which she'd recognize as a This is going to be fun. "Madness is the greatest gift in this world." Baba Yaga teased while returning her gaze back to the maddened man. "The ability to think without limitation. Without boundary. Though I wonder if you're using your blessing." Baba Yaga took several steps forward. "Regardless, we're not here to debate philosophy. Why do you stand before a Wizard Saint and her fantastic protege?" The man looked at Victoria, then he looked to Baba. "Oh, a Wizard Saint? HAHAHA! Then I imagine you coming here was no mere coincidence..." The man looked behind him, then to the floor. The green liquid he had spat out earlier had begun to spread, the man locking eyes with Baba as numerous, formless masses of blobs began to rise from the grotesque substance. "I've been here for decades, and my task has been one and simple." His body began to pulsate, throbbing with an unnatural power. It seemed to ease, only for the left portion of the man's face to start to fall apart and expand from his person, forming something reminiscent of the blobs emerging from the floor. "Keeping the artifact away from people like you!" This voice was now monstrous, and seemed to accumulate of a multitude of voices instead of just one. Victoria shuddered as soon as she saw the smirk. This wasn't her idea of fun; not even close. The emergence of several formless masses, as well as his rather..horrifying appearance had Victoria drawing her sword, if only for comfort rather than pure effectiveness. The multitude of voices caused her to raise her guard; past victims? Intimidation factor? Probably all of the above. "So you're the guardian...I suppose us crossing paths was inevitable." How Baba Yaga wished for Victoria to have joined her lifestyle. But the woman was a knight through and through. Which explained the uneasiness that almost radiated from her being. The old crone has killed thousands upon thousands of guardians and protectors. Remnants of an ancient time meant to keep things preserved. But time is dynamic. Nothing could keep things as they were. Baba Yaga snapped her fingers. Several mirrors appear above her. Levitating gracefully. Ornament pieces each designed with a specific border. They reflected the blobs before them with the middle mirror showing the man his own twisted appearance. Another snap. The mirrors began to glow as beams of light shot out through the cave. Moving as fast as light does while burning with the intensity to melt through the stone. "Slimes are such weak little monsters. Annoying." The series of lights collided with the strange and grotesque man, his body becoming less and less human by the second. A majority of the beams collided with whatever part of him could still be considered human. Blasting those portions of his body away, his body simply expanded and became more grotesque to replace whatever had been lost. "Wither...Decay...Prosper...Flourish!" The many voices spoke. Some were raspy, others high pitched and even more were lower. Out of sync yet clear enough to be understood. Some of the blobs that had emerged from the floor seemed to take form, shifting into two gargantuan hands. One reached out in an attempt to seize Victoria, the second doing the same towards Baba. This was no simple slime, only really falling into the category based on it's appearance if anything. This Guardian was a Hive Mind, it's body and existence tethered to the many souls and fragments used to form it's being. It was nameless, yet mentioning of it would assure an identity. Formless, yet the interior of everything around it. A creature with no reason to act but to destroy anything that threatens the artifact it had been bound to. Yes, she was a knight at her core. As far as she was concerned, tradition had a place; if anything, it was what allowed her family to persist. Not to mention guardians were there for the purpose of preventing greed; preserving what was informed identity. Why else did humans cling to tradition so? Still, if choosing between the guardian and herself, she would take herself everyday. Self-preservation was funny that way. Victoria was returned to the present by the many beams of light ping-ponging around the space, and the raspy clamor of voices. Yes, what they were facing was a multitude of souls if the voices were any explanation. She shifted her weight as the hands closed in. Focusing on the reflective surface of her blade, it picked up the light show, started to glow with a burning brightness of its own. Then, Vic carved, generating several connected slashes of burning light aimed at the threatening hands.